Keeping an angel on the ground
by vampiress94
Summary: Anna is a peculiar teen, who seems to live in two worlds at once. Keeping her grounded to the Earth was always necessary. When she moves to Forks with her brother, the two worlds collide and suddenly, she is closer to flying away and leave our world than ever before. Who will keep her grounded now?And why is Carlisle unable to stop apologizing to her ? (characters may change later)
1. Prologue

_There was red everywhere. _

_The white floor was slowly changing color and even the bath water was turning pink. The smell was disgusting and left a metallic taste on the tongue._

_The girl, who was barely five, kept watching as the large puddle grew. It reached her feet and finally, after half an hour of watching the morbid show, the little girl started screaming._

_Somewhere, in England, a teen woke covered in sweat, her vision red._


	2. Chapter 1 : Leaving a friend behind

**Chapter 1**

Chaerin made her way to her best friend of 3 years. Anna was leaving the next day, moving to America in a small town named Forks with her brother, and she had all but left the house to run around. Nick, Anna's older brother, had called her completely panicked, hoping that his sister had gone to her house. Chaerin had told him that, no, she hadn't seen Anna but she was pretty sure she would be able to find her. Her crush on the older man had then forced her to promise to bring Anna home.

The teen cursed under her breath and swore that she would make sure Anna was thankful. She had left a very cute boy behind to run around the neighborhood at 10PM to make sure Nick was not the one to find her. He would have made a scene and Chaerin knew that Anna hated bringing attention to herself.

Finally, she found the girl at the park, sitting on a bench and watching the sky. Chaerin took a moment to observe her friend. Her pale skin glowed under the moonlight but she could still make the dark circles under her eyes that had betrayed her tired state this morning. Her long and wavy light brown hair were flowing in the wind, sometimes hiding Anna's blue eyes and pink lips.

She was still wearing her school uniform and Chaerin wondered how long she had been here on that bench. Sometimes, Anna would just reject the outside world and when that happens, she could stay unmoving for a few hours, until someone grounded her to the Earth again.

That's what Chaerin did. She sat down next to her friend and gently shook her shoulder. Anna was startled but she immediately responded. Chaerin was relieved; she wouldn't have to call her brother.

"What time is it?"

"Half past ten. Come on, let's get you home."

Chaerin stood and took Anna's hand. The other girl was cold to the touch, and Chaerin was worried.

"How long have you been there?"

"I came to say goodbye after school."

That day, they had left school together at half past four and the park was pretty close to the school. Chaerin did the math; her friend had stayed on that bench for almost six hours. No wonder her hands were so cold.

"Why are you here?"

Chaerin chuckled. She knew there was nothing funny but it was her defense mechanism. Nick was going to have an attack, the overprotective brother that he was. Chaerin held her friend's hand tighter and forced her to walk faster. Contrary to Anna, she didn't like the night very much. During the night, all kind of creatures would come around and the thought alone was enough to scare her.

"What were you doing anyway?"

She had only asked to break the deafening silence and she already regretted it. Anna's answers generally left her unsettled.

"I was watching."

Anna didn't say anymore and Chaerin realized why. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"You had a date with Dean tonight, she continued, did you leave because of me. If so I'm sorry."

Chaerin sighed, relieved. Her friend was back.

"Well, you're lucky your brother's so charming. I never say no to an occasion to see him."

"I really don't see why you're interested in him…"

"That's because you're his sister."

Anna shrugged and put both her hands on Chaerin's arm. The teenager shivered from the cold.

"What are you doing?"

"Stealing your warmth."

"You vampire."

Anna smiled a little and Chaerin internally did a victory dance. Perhaps they would be able to fool Nick and there would be no scene. And he wouldn't be able to make her believe that this was her fault. She had no way to know that Anna would just go to the park when she had told her she would go home immediately.

Finally, the two girls made it to Anna's house. Nick was at the door, sitting against the wall like an abandoned puppy, and Chaerin had the urge to go and wrap her arms around him. But Nick would never allow it. It would flirt with anyone but he refused to get too attached. Perhaps it was due to their mother leaving and their father remarrying.

"Nick, she said, I found your lost pet."

_How ironical, she thought, that Anna was called a pet while her brother totally looked the part._

He immediately raised his head and ran toward his sister. He checked her for injuries, going as far as making her turn and pose to make sure she was okay. Once he was sure that she didn't have a scratch, Nick started berating her.

"Where were you? Did you not have your phone? Who were you with? What happened? Were you in danger?"

"Stop it Oppa, Chaerin interjected, she is safe and sound and you're leaving tomorrow. She needs to rest."

The first few times she had called him Oppa, Nick had looked at her as though she had grown a third head (yep, she was definitely past the second one at that point) but now he let her call him whatever she wanted. Chaerin was particularly happy because he had searched the meaning of that word and learned a little about her culture. Small step I know, but she was happy all the same.

Now if he could just leave her best friend alone!

"Sorry Nick, Anna said, shrugging. I was talking to a friend and I didn't see the time. I just wanted to say goodbye, you know, and I lost track of time."

Her brother seemed to accept that explanation and Chaerin almost sighed in relief. The only thing keeping her from doing just that was the fact that she knew it would raise suspicion.

Anna went into her home after giving Chaerin a brief hug and she stayed alone with Nick, the guy she had a major crush on.

"She wasn't with a friend, right?"

She looked at him and saw he was watching the door. Chaerin sighed: his attention was always on Anna, even when she was right here.

"What do you mean?"

"She has that look in her eyes."

Chaerin bit her lip and smiled a little.

"I don't want to lie to you but I won't betray her. Don't ask anymore."

"I'm worried about America."

Chaerin raised a perfectly shaped black eyebrow. He was not freaking out and that was really weird. He should already be shaking her for answers by now. She waited for him to continue.

"She's doing better and I know it's thanks to you. I don't want to take her away and see her crumble."

Was it wrong that she was a little happy that he admitted she was important to him because his sister needed her?

"I also don't want her to leave but if she doesn't go with you, she'll have to go back to that house. It'll be worse."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Excuse me?"

How cruel this man was!

"Anna needs you and I have enough money to care for another person. I know you live with your mother but, if you talk to her, I could become your legal guardian. She knows about Anna's condition right?"

Chaerin wanted to cry but she settled for laughing.

"You're being ridiculous. I'm not following you two to America."

"Please, he insisted catching on of her hand her raising it, at least talk to your mother."

_The bastard, she thought, he knew everything about her and he was willing to use it against her._

"But … I …"

How she hated herself for not being able to say no.

"Fine, I'll talk to my mother but I'm not promising anything."

Nick gave her a big smile and a kiss on her cheek, and she thought it was almost worth it.

Chaerin watched as he went into the house, two fingers on the spot he had kissed. She felt guilty, like she had lied to Anna. The first time she had mentioned her crush to her best friend, Anna had bit her lip and asked for one thing: a promise to never use her to get her brother. Chaerin had promised and she felt like she had betrayed that promise. But the truth was that it was his entire fault. He was the one using her crush to get what he wanted. To Nick, nothing mattered as long as Anna was safe.

It must be a sick joke. Was he trying to give her false hope? Didn't he know how she felt for him? All those other boys who didn't matter, didn't he know it was his face she was seeing when she kissed them?

Once, Anna had told her that, at least, she didn't lie. She didn't pretend to love them and she gave them her undivided attention when she was with them. What a lie this was!

_Damn, she thought, Anna was right. What do I see in him?_

**Hello everyone! I know I've been gone for a long time but I'm back with a "little" story. I'm thinking of letting reviewers chose major thingies at the end of each chapter. It will be a challenge for me and will give you a little bit of power. Of course, I know where I want this story to go so you'll have to bear with unchanging things. The story will be from different POV. Next episode : Anna's arrival in Forks, Washington.**

**Question of the day: **

**Will Chaerin join Nick and Anna in America?**

**What couples do you want to see? (Anna is pretty much decided but I can still change my mind.)**

**What personality should Bella have?**

**You can answer one or all questions but, please, give me feedback. It's always nice to know what you're thinking. In case no one wants to participate in this, I have "default settings" on but still …**

**Review please (yes, at that point, I am desperate)…**


	3. Chapter 2 : the color red

**Hi everyone. No one answered my questions last time but it's okay for now. This chapter is just Anna's arrival in Forks. I did have to cut it short but I pretty satisfied with it. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of the twilight universe (sadly).**

**Chapter 2**

**25/11/2004 (Thursday)**

Anna made her way through the airport with her brother by her side. He was going on and on about the house he had found in a town called Forks, so that he could go to work in Port Angeles. She smiled, pretending to listen, when all she was thinking about was her best friend. When Chaerin had come to the airport to say goodbye, she had seemed a little off, and Anna was worried.

She looked at her brother, sure that he was responsible for her friend strange behavior. Chaerin was usually so full of life and never serious. He was the only one able to put her on edge like that.

Anna sighed. Why did her best friend's only genuine crush have to be on a man like Nick? He was older than them by 10 years and his personality left much to be desired. And yet, many women gravitated around him, like moths are attracted to the flame that could very well be their death.

A movement caught Anna's eyes and she watched, amused, as a little critter untied a man's shoelace. The little thing noticed her watching him and he made a rude gesture before running away and disappearing in the crowd. Anna was used to those creatures and she followed her brother out without worrying him. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed her stopping.

The two siblings easily found a cab. Anna watched the trees pass by, aware that she would see nothing else for a while. Sometimes, a creature of the forest would show itself, covered by the shadows of the trees and she would smile. She couldn't wait to go exploring those woods. With her brother's hectic schedule she would be alone most of the time anyway.

Thankfully, they had landed in Forks Airport, after having changed planes three times, so it didn't take long for them to arrive in front of the house they would be living in. It was a two story house with a small porch and a backyard with a gate directly to the forest.

Anna watched as two critters fought for a piece of meat, right in front of the door. They looked a little like dragons, with a long neck and big teeth, except that they weren't any bigger than her hand. One was entirely green, probably to hide in the trees, with some spikes on its back and the second had yellow stripes and two small horns on its head. Finally, the one with the horns managed to win the piece of meat and the two creatures flew away.

"Anna."

She turned to her brother, who was watching her, his eyes full of worry. Seems like she had spaced out on him again. He just did not realize how interesting the world could be once you learned to really look. She had tried to explain it to him once but it had backfired and, for the first time ever, her father and her brother came to an agreement. She was still suffering from her mother's death.

Anna left out a sigh and got out of the cab. She grabbed her suitcase and her duffle bag before making her way inside. They had travelled with only two bags each, the rest would arrive shortly, a week at most if the company policy was anything to go by.

The house was not very big, but it seemed pretty comfortable. The ground floor consisted on a spacious kitchen and a living room, with an alcove that would become the library. There was also an office for her brother. On the second floor there were three bedrooms and a bathroom.

Anna's room was pretty small but she didn't mind. At all. It had everything she needed, from the twin bed with the green sheets to the white desk and wardrobe. She even had a small window seat if she wanted to relax while watching the forest.

She put her bags on the bed and started unpacking. So far, she quite liked the small town. There was a forest, which meant that she could go fairy hunting, and she would be able to go almost everywhere by foot. And if she wanted to go to the reservation or Port Angeles, she could use public transportation, as long as it wasn't Sunday. No service on those days.

The only thing missing was her best friend Chaerin. She was lonely without the teen that had refused to let herself be scared by Anna's strange habits. But she couldn't say anything to Nick; he would immediately try to find a way to bring her to Forks. She would just have to accept her lonely fate, at least until she made some friends. The problem was that Anna wasn't normal so making friends was a really difficult task for her.

Nick and Chaerin usually pretended otherwise – hell, her father treated like she wasn't any different from other kids – but Anna knew the truth. She knew normal people were not supposed to get a panic attack from red liquids – blood included – alone. She knew they wouldn't wait peacefully and without fear when a stranger threatens them with a knife. She knew they didn't spend hours a day watching weird creatures no one else could see.

No, normal people chose to watch the world through the filter they liked to call "science". If its existence couldn't be proved, it wasn't real. Anna believed that this was the reason they couldn't see those little critters that roamed around freely.

"Anna" Nick started and she had to wonder if he had knocked. If so, she had probably worried him again.

"You start school on Monday but they said your timetable was ready if you wanted to get it now."

"Sure, that would be more practical."

"I'll take you."

Anna shook her head. She wanted some space and Nick never stopped talking.

"I'll be fine. It's not a long walk. And then, I'll go to the convenience store. We need some food."

By now, her brother was cursing. He didn't want to leave her alone but he had to make an important call about his work that started the next week.

"I swear I'll call you as soon as I'm done with shopping."

He made her promise once more to call him if she needed him before he let her leave the house.

xxxXXXxxx

It didn't take long for Anna to reach the school. She only had to walk for about twenty minutes and she was here. It was a good thing because she hated taking the bus and doing that everyday would only tire her out. There was also the chance she would be able to see something interesting.

She found the office pretty easily since the school was pretty small. The woman behind the counter was around forty or fifty and she looked like she would rather be anywhere but here. Anna knew the feeling perfectly.

"Hi, she said with a smile, I'm starting classes on Monday and I was told I could come and get my timetable."

The woman raised her eyebrow, probably surprised at her accent, before realizing who she was.

"Of course. You're Anna Carter, right?"

She rummaged through three piles of papers before finding what she was looking for.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school. If you have questions about anything, most of the students are awaiting your arrival so…"

Anna didn't know what to make of that statement so she just nodded and, wishing a good day to the woman, she left the office.

She had only made three steps on the parking lot when she came to a sudden stop. In front of her was a group of six persons. Three girls and three boys. One of the girls was wearing a red tee shirt and Anna couldn't tear her eyes away. She hated the color red and she was angry at herself for not realizing a very important fact. In this school, there was no uniform. No uniform meant that everyone was free to dress as they wanted, which meant that some people would in fact wear red clothes.

She turned away from that group. Her breathing was shallow and she was starting to see dark spots. The teenager didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?"

**I know it's a pretty crappy place to stop but I need to know the answers to the questions I asked last time to continue. Let's make a list of the things you get to chose shall we?**

**Will Chaerin join Nick and Anna in America? (2 chapters before I need to know)**

**What couples do you want to see? **

**What personality should Bella have? (It's only November so it's okay for now)**

**And, last but not least, who is the person who asked Anna if she was okay? (you have two or three days before I decide this myself)**


End file.
